


Give Me Your Wishlist

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas, Kai is a little shit, M/M, They're all the same age, bts cameos because why not, butt discourse, for convenience purposes, its christmas lets get horny i guess, taehyung is sexy santa because i have no self control, university au if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I didn’t realize you knew who I was.”Yeonjun’s face is open, all big eyes and soft lips, he looks genuinely surprised, if a little hurt. “Of course I know who you are. I owe you a pencil.”Soobin's heart stutters in his chest. He smiles, despite the fact that his hands have never been sweatier. “Yeah, you do.” He nods down to Yeonjun’s half full drink. “What are you drinking?”Yeonjun laughs. Soobin wants to keep making him laugh. “It’s called the Grinch Who Stole Litmas, and really it’s my fault for ordering it. It tastes like absolute shit.”-- or Kai drags Soobin, home from college, to their small-town bar for a reunion/christmas party where he runs into his embarrassingly long-term, completely unattainable, high school crush Yeonjun and finds he might not have been as invisible in high school as he thought--
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 267
Collections: Anonymous





	Give Me Your Wishlist

**Author's Note:**

> very much a ~whoops my hand slipped~ of a fic. merry christmas/happy holidays/happy late soobin birthday everyone!!

“I’m not going”

It’s the first thing Soobin says when Kai shows up on his porch wearing a questionably tight leather jacket and a smile that has never meant anything good.

Kai jabs him in the ribs. “I didn’t even say anything yet, Grandpa.”

Soobin rolls his eyes. “I haven’t been home 24 hours and this is how you treat me.” 

His bones still ache a little from the 4-hour train ride home. He’s taken it enough times, back and forth home from college on breaks, but it only seems to hurt his joints more each time, cramming his long legs into those little seats for such a long period of time.

Kai muscles his way in through the door, and stomps into Soobin’s house like he owns the place, just like he has since they were 13 and paired together in Geometry class.

“Your favorite son is home!” he calls to Soobin’s parents who run out of the living room to cluck over him. “Darling, we miss you when Soobinnie is gone, you should come over, have dinner with us.”

Kai preens at their praises. “Of course, of course.”

Soobin should be used to this, after the better part of a decade, but still rolls his eyes and drags Kai up the carpeted stairs to his childhood bedroom.

Nearly halfway through college now, it hasn’t really been his room in two full years, but not much has changed since he left. The colored-pencil drawings of dragons he and Kai made the summer after 7th grade are still scotch-taped to the wall. The twin-bed he outgrew at 14 is still in the middle of the room, covered in the same blue quilt he’s had since even before he knew Kai. It’s a little like a time capsule.

He feels weird every time he’s home. He doesn’t know what’s stranger, feeling like he’s outgrown all this, or how quickly he slips back into old roles.

Kai flops down on Soobin’s bed. His dark hair is parted down the middle, sticking out a little around his ears. He has a smudge of eyeliner in the corner of his eyes. And he’s fucking smirking. Which is why Soobin knows what he’s about to say is nothing he wants to hear.

“We’re going out.” Kai declares.

“There’s no _we_ here. I’ll pick you up when you’re done.”

“Kai flips over and props his head up in his hands. “We’re going out. It’s a statement of fact. You have no choice. You’re legal now Bin! I never understood your weird refusal to get a fake, but you don’t have that excuse anymore, so we’re _going.”_

Soobin wasn’t unpopular in high school, he was just _invisible._ Which was fine, really it was. He had Kai and his videogame friends. He had his parents. He had his hobbies. His mom always told him he was the kind of person who would blossom in college, and he thought, maybe he’d proven her right. After two years, he had a life in the city he was proud of. A group of friends (a whole group!) the part time job at the bakery, his TA position in freshman creative writing. He was thriving, truly he was, which is why he had exactly zero interest in going to their hometown bar to see a bunch of people who wouldn’t remember who he was anyway.

“Everyone is going to be there.” By there he meant The Crown, the single bar on main street that smelled of stale beer and damp pool table felt.

It was usually the haunt of the town’s recently divorced men and truckers passing through, but the first Saturday of Winter Break it became basically a high school reunion, but even drunker and sloppier. Everyone, home from college, met up under the flickering red light of a neon Budweiser sign to relive their glory days and make out with old prom dates. Soobin had never gone, not one for reliving high school memories, and he didn’t intend to go now.

Kai raises his eyebrows. “Choi Yeonjun will probably be there.”

At this, Soobin groans. He’d prefer not to be reminded of the bone-aching crush he’d had on the captain of the basketball team, with whom he’d exchanged exactly five words with in high school.

_“I have an extra pencil.”_

He’d never gotten it back. Not that he minded.

Soobin throws a stress ball shaped like a robot at Kai, it misses, but just barely. “Shut the fuck up, Choi Yeonjun has no idea who I am. None of those people remember who I am!”

“Yes they do! Taehyun said he wants to see you.” Kai whines.

“Taehyun is your friend, not mine. I’m sure he was just being polite.”

Kai lets out a sigh. “Taehyun is your friend! You guys were physics partners all of senior year! He’s had sleepovers with us! You’re so fucking dramatic. People like you, Soobin, even if you don’t think they do.”

Soobin is officially annoyed now. “I don’t think they don’t like me, I just don’t think they think about me at all. Why would I go hang out with a bunch of people who don’t care if I’m there?” 

“I care if you’re there.”

“Doesn’t count.”

Kai sits up on the bed now, his eyes sparkling with something that scares Soobin. “Then I’ll make you a bet.”

Soobin turns from where he’s fiddling with a lego spaceship on his old dresser to roll his eyes.

“You come—”

“---I’m not coming”

“You come!” Kai shouts over Soobin’s interruption. “And if two people say hello to you in the first five minutes, I will buy your drinks all night.”

“If I come—” Soobin begins, Kai’s eyes light up at the first sign of hope. “Emphasis on the if, I have some addendums.”

“I am open to negotiation.” Kai nods solemnly.

“The two people cannot be you and Taehyun.”

Kai considers this. “That’s fair.”

“And you know I’m a lightweight. I don’t want you to buy my drinks. I want something better.”

Kai considers this, then his eyes go wide in horror. “I refuse.” He says prematurely. After a decade of friendship, he already knows what Soobin wants.

Soobin raises his voice to shout over Kai’s protests. “I want you to delete the 9th grade dance competition picture of me from your instagram and never post it again, not for my birthday, not for my graduation, not for anything.”

Kai is nearly in tears laughing at the mere mention of the picture, all the while saying “no, it’s my favorite thing in the world, you can’t take it away from me.”

The infamous picture is Soobin, gangly and 15, wearing sequin gold bell bottoms and a Saturday Night Fever-esque white silk button down, his hair slicked back, his eyes smeared in glitter. The glitter had caused an allergic reaction so he’s all puffy, but still smiling, posing with his hands on his hips.

“What about your funeral? Can I post it for your funeral?”

“Sure Kai, if you outlive me--”

“--Which I will.”

“--You can post it for my funeral.”

Kai pops up from the bed, “We have to find you something to wear that isn’t that”

Soobin puts his hands up in front of him in protest. “I’m not done negotiating!”

Kai rolls his eyes and begins rifling through Soobin’s closet. “What else could you possibly want.”

“If two people don’t say hi to me in the first five minutes, I’ve proven you wrong and I get to leave.”

Kai turns around to throw him a disdainful look. “Sure, Bin. Deal.”

Soobin smiles, despite himself, despite how much he’s truly dreading this. “Deal.”

\--

Which is how Soobin ends up in the front seat of Kai’s car wearing the black button down he wore to homecoming with three buttons undone, black jeans he left at his parent’s house because they were way too tight, the Chelsea boots he hates wearing because the little heel makes him even taller, and worst of all, a gold herringbone chain necklace Kai produced from his pocket with a smug smile like he knew he was always going to get his way. He even let Kai put eyeliner on him, because he is nothing if not a sucker.

Their town is small, and it doesn’t take long to reach The Crown, the curb of which is already bursting with cars. Music and voices float out onto the street, raucous laughter and pumping base.

Kai finds a parking spot a few blocks away, a safe enough place to leave the car for the night after they stumble home drunk.

The December air is cold enough to hurt Soobin’s lungs. The necklace is freezing against his chest. He debates pickpocketing Kai for his keys and taking the car home.

Kai, sensing Soobin’s reluctance, grabs his hand and tugs him so hard his elbow pops, smiling like a puppy. “Let’s gooooo!”

Soobin wishes he’d brought a coat. Or that he’d refused to change out of his sweatpants and was home in his twin-sized bed watching anime.

There’s a group of people milling about on the sidewalk with vaguely familiar faces. They nod hello to Kai. They don’t seem to see Soobin at all.

The bouncer checks their ids and waves them inside the squat, single story building.

The place is packed. It feels like walking into a wall of noise, and sweat, and alcohol.

“Is this a trap remix of All I Want For Christmas is You?” Soobin shouts over the din to Kai.

Kai’s grin lights up his whole face. “Isn’t it fantastic?”

Soobin wants to make his way for the bar, but with the sheer amount of bodies all packed into the space, it’s difficult to know which way to navigate.

It’s not that Soobin’s never been in a crowded bar before, it’s just that usually, at the bars near school he doesn’t risk running into the guy who was way too into gym class, or the kids in 8th grade who told him he couldn’t eat at their lunch table.

Collapsing in on himself like a star, he hunches his shoulders. He’s good at finding ways to make himself smaller.

He’s preparing himself to brave the crowd, and push through to the bar when he feels a tap on his elbow. It’s a smiling Taehyun now standing next to Kai, smiling equally as wide.

“Soobin, buddy, you came!” Taehyun hands Kai a silver beer can wrapped in a napkin. “I would have grabbed you one too if I knew you were going to come! You never come to things like this!”

Soobin glances at his watch. Four minutes, four minutes and then he can leave.

Taehyun is halfway through asking Soobin when he got into town when another figure appears at his side.

Choi Beomgyu always looked a little like a mythical creature, Soobin thinks. He looks even more like one now, with his light brown hair waving just above his eyebrows. Years have only made his features sharper, more refined. He’s smiling now, a little shy, if Soobin had to guess. It’s nice to know he’s not the only one.

“Soobin, hi, it’s good to see you!”

“Hi Beomgyu, it’s been a long time!” Soobin’s voice is cheery, but all he thinks is _shit. Only one more person and I have to stay._

Kai grins so big Soobin kicks him in the shins. Kai yells “Ow!” because he’s nothing if not a massive baby.

“Yeah, since graduation I think!” Beomgyu smiles, undeterred. He gestures at his drink. “I need a refill. Wanna grab one too?”

Soobin, because he doesn’t have an excuse, nods, and begins to follow Beomgyu towards the bar. He ignores the way Kai laughs and flips him off.

The poor bar tender at The Crown probably dreads this night all year. She’s pouring beer after beer, tequila shot after tequila shot.

Soobin catches her eye. “Vodka soda please!” he shouts, but he doesn’t plan on sticking around long enough to drink it. He only has two and a half minutes left. He’ll press it into Kai’s hand as a parting gift.

Soobin passes the cash over the bar as the bar tender hands him the plastic cup. The lime wedge on the edge of it tetters sadly.

It goes down bitter. The bass thrums through his rib cage. Twinkle lights strung up on the ceiling nearly brush his head. It’s fine. He could imagine having fun here, if he were someone like Kai.

Beomgyu smiles up at him. Why hadn’t they been better friends? He’s holding something red. If he ordered from the holiday-specific menu, he’s braver than Soobin.

It’s a strange kind of ache, being surrounded by people nostalgic for a high school experience Soobin never had.

He glances at the electronic clock on the back wall by the pool tables. He has one minute left. 60 awkward seconds left to endure before he can walk home and relish never seeing his 9th grade dance picture again.

He nods to Beomgyu and pushes back through the crowd to give Kai a smug goodbye when someone grabs his elbow.

_Shit._

Soobin turns to face the offender, but his brain short circuits, blacks out.

He blinks, once, twice, because there is no way in any universe Choi Yeonjun is smiling up at him.

There is no way on earth Choi Yeonjun, with a _hot pink mullet, pulled back into a half pony tail with a bejeweled clip_ is smiling at him.

“I---” The words get stuck in his throat. He has nothing to follow them up with. _“I went to your senior year basketball game, and the buzzer beater shot you made remains one of my most formative sexual memories”_

He closes his mouth.

Yeonjun just keeps on smiling, smiling like he meant to grab Soobin’s elbow and not that he didn’t mistake him for another tall, dark-haired man.

“Hi!” Yeonjun finally says. His drink is green, definitely holiday menu.

“I---hi?” Soobin replies.

“Soobin, right?” Yeonjun asks.

Soobin’s heart has never beat this fast.

He’s 21. He has a life and a job far away from this town, this bar, these people he went to high school with, but he’s looking at Yeonjun and suddenly he’s 17 again and the thought of talking to a boy _, this boy specifically_ , makes him want to pass out.

“I didn’t realize you knew who I was.” _God, what a stupid thing to say Soobin, now he’s going to know just how pathetic you are, and—_

Yeonjun’s face is open, all big eyes and soft lips, he looks genuinely surprised, if a little hurt. “Of course I know who you are. I owe you a pencil.”

Soobin's heart stutters in his chest. He smiles, despite the fact that his hands have never been sweatier. “Yeah, you do.” He nods down to Yeonjun’s half full drink. “What are you drinking?”

Yeonjun laughs. Soobin wants to keep making him laugh. “It’s called the Grinch Who Stole Litmas, and really it’s my fault for ordering it. It tastes like absolute shit.”

“What’s in it?”

“Tequilla and…green.”

“My favorite flavor combination.”

Yeonjun quirks a perfect eye brow. “Buy me something better?”

Now Soobin in really sure he’s entered some kind of mirror universe, but when your 17-year-old fantasy shows up, you simply don’t turn it down. “Love to.”

For the second time in approximately four minutes, Soobin pushes his way back to the bar, Yeonjun at his side.

“What would you like?” Soobin asks.

Yeonjun grins. “Surprise me, it can’t possibly be worse than this.”

The bartender nods at Soobin, and suddenly, he forgets every drink on earth.

“Sweetheart?” The bartender prompts.

_Fuck it._

Soobin chugs his Vodka Soda, it burns hot in his throat as it goes down.

He places his empty cup down on the bar. “Two whiskey gingers, two whiskey shots.”

The bartender nods. Next to him, Yeonjun looks up at him, his mouth pursed in an expression of amusement. “You don’t hold back.”

Soobin huffs out a laugh. “That’s funny, I usually do.”

He cheerses Yeonjun and throws back the whiskey shot.

“Here’s to not holding back.” Yeonjun says.

\--

Drinks in hand, they make their way to the middle of the bar, where people are congregated around high top tables. The music has changed now, to a sacrilegious remix of O Little Town of Bethlehem.

Yeonjun is stopped every 2 feet by someone else greeting him, but he keeps his focus on Soobin, the two of them walking together further into the bar.

From across the room Soobin catches Kai’s eye.

It would be hard not to notice Kai in this moment, not only because he’s the only man as tall as Soobin in the bar, but also because he’s flailing his giant slender-man arms, absolutely losing it at the sight of Soobin next to Yeonjun.

He stops jumping long enough to cup his hands and mouth. “WHAT THE FUCK.”

“I DON’T KNOW” Soobin mouths back, while Yeonjun is distracted politely saying hi to a pretty girl Soobin doesn’t recognize.

Kai laughs hysterical and yells, actually yells “I told you so!!!” across the length of the bar.

Yeonjun turns to Soobin, a curious look on his face. “What’d he tell you?”

“Absolutely nothing, Huening Kai has never had a coherent thought in his life.”

Yeonjun laughs and pulls Soobin into another conversation with a friend. A guy named Jungkook he was on the basketball team with.

Soobin has always been good at being passive, observant. He’s more comfortable flitting around the edges than being in the middle of the action, but Yeonjun pulls him along, right into the middle of everything. He looks up at him, making sure he’s happy. He slaps Soobin’s back when he makes a joke. He asks Soobin questions, like he really cares what the answer is.

And Soobin finds himself having _fun._

He buys another round.

Then another.

More time passes. He keeps expecting Yeonjun to give his polite goodbyes, to say something like “It was nice running into you, thanks for the drink” but he doesn’t. Instead, he grasps Soobin’s hand firmly in his, and tugs. Yeonjun’s hands are soft. Soobin wants to know what the rest of him feels like.

There’s a stage near the back that would usually host Thursday night cover bands, but tonight illuminated under a spotlight is…the horniest Santa Claus Soobin has ever seen.

Lounging in a Laz-E Boy recliner, is Kim Taehyung, star of the theatre department, a year above Soobin and Yeonjun, wearing a Santa suit. The Santa suit itself is not the problem, it’s the fact that it’s mostly unbuttoned and he’s wearing no shirt underneath. Soobin sees at least one nipple, with the right angle he bets he could see two.

To the left of the stage is a line of people waiting to sit on his lap.

Soobin chokes on his drink. “Oh my _god.”_

Yeonjun takes a sip of his drink and laughs. “Tae? He does this every year. I think owns the suit.”

Soobin imagines the kind of life one would have to live to merit _buying_ a Santa suit. “I wouldn’t know, I’ve never come to this before.”

A strange look crosses Yeonjun’s face. “I know.”

Soobin furrows his brow. He feels fizzy all over, and it’s more than the alcohol. “You know?”

Yeonjun shrugs, making the six hoops punched into his ears jingle a little. “I would have noticed.”

Before Soobin’s brain can formulate a response, Yeonjun grabs his hand again and pulls him to the line on the side of the stage. “C’mon, it’s time. We have to tell him what we want for Christmas.”

Soobin nearly chokes. “What?”

“It’s tradition!” He drags Soobin to the line of people, and Soobin only pretends to resist. He would go anywhere Yeonjun drags him, if he’s being honest with himself. To horny Santa. Right off a cliff. It doesn’t matter.

Once in line, Yeonjun takes a long sip. “I’m just drunk enough for Santa, I think.”

Yeonjun is still holding Soobin’s hand. He wants to light himself on fire. “That makes one of us.”

Yeonjun pouts his already extraordinarily pouty lips, like he’s some sexy Eldritch horror designed for the sole purpose of making Soobin half hard in a bar six feet away from a man in a Santa suit.

Soobin smiles, despite himself. “If it will make you happy.”

“It will make me more than happy.”

The woman in front of them calls her ex-boyfriend and Taehyung/Santa yells into the speaker that he’s getting nothing but coal this year.

When she’s done, Yeonjun bounds up the stairs to the stage, throwing a wink to Soobin behind him.

He plops himself down on Taehyung/Santa’s lap sideways, his arm draped around Taehyung’s neck.

Yeonjun is wearing a tight, cropped black turtleneck sweater, and sitting like this, it’s exposing a good three inches of his pale abdomen.

Soobin wants to bite it. Maybe he’s drunker than he thought he was. 

“What’s on your wish list this year?” Taehyung asks Yeonjun in what he thinks is supposed to be an impression of Santa, but sounds closer to an impression of the voiceover of a commercial for a local barbecue restaurant. 

Yeonjun brings the hand resting on Taehyung’s knee up to his cheek, tapping as he pretends to deliberate. He chews his lip, sighs, and then says, “You have to promise not to tell.”

Taehyung/Santa nods solemnly. The music changes to a dubstep version of Santa Baby. “Santa promises. I’m just like a therapist.”

Yeonjun leans over and whispers something to Taehyung. The tips of his ears might go a little red, but it could be a trick of the light.

The bar is too hot. It smells like stale cigarettes and an indoor pool.

But Soobin doesn’t notice. All of his attention is focused on a singular point; Yeonjun illuminated like an angel under the spotlight, draped across another man’s lap.

Taehyung smiles and looks up at Yeonjun. “And have you been a good boy?”

At this, Yeonjun turns, makes direct eye contact with Soobin. He bites his lip.

_“Absolutely not.”_

Soobin’s knees go weak. He’d always thought it was just an expression, but _no_ , he’s definitely on the verge of literally falling on his ass.

Yeonjun smirks at him, then springs up from Santa’s lap and saunters off the stage, waiting for Soobin on the other side.

Soobin has no choice. He’s too far in it now.

He takes a deep breath, and climbs the metal stairs.

Taehyung/Santa welcomes him with a wave and pats his lap.

Soobin could have gone without the patting.

He lowers himself awkwardly, right onto the edges of Santa’s knees for minimal possible contact.

“And what do you want for Christmas this year?” Taehyung/Santa asks him. Soobin does admire his dedication to the role.

There’s only one thing Soobin wants right now, or maybe ever. He can’t imagine wanting anything more than he wants Yeonjun in this moment.

He sees no reason to lie to horny Santa.

“A boy.”

“A specific boy?”

His heart is in his throat. “Yes.”

Taehyung smiles and it looks real, boxy and kind, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

“I think you may be in luck.”

Soobin rises from his lap. “Thanks, Santa.”

But Taehyung doesn’t hear him, he’s too busy shouting at the next person in line that they’re not eligible for lap sitting because last year they puked in his hat.

Yeonjun is waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, his mouth still set in a smirk. His hands in the pockets of his black jeans.

“What’d you ask for?”

“It’s a secret, I can’t tell you or it won’t come true.”

Yeonjun tilts his head. “I think that’s birthdays.”

Soobin, brave because of Santa or the alcohol or some combination of both, takes a step closer, the space between them is too warm.

“You first.” He whispers.

Yeonjun lips his licks, leans in a fraction of an inch.

Soobin flutters his eyes closed.

This is it, the culmination of every single one of Soobin’s high school fantasies, the thing he only let himself want late at night when the sky was dark and no one was awake but him and the moon.

His chest swells. His fingers tingle. He raises them, a thumb grazes across the small of Yeonjun’s back.

The moment is broken by a giant hand clapping Soobin on the shoulder. He swears and stumbles forward, nearly knocking straight into Yeonjun.

Behind him, his hand gripping his shoulder is Kai, smiling is final smile because Soobin is definitely about to murder him in cold blood. One of the pool sticks would do nicely.

“There you are!” Kai yells.

Soobin swallows. Yeonjun laughs like there’s a private joke between them, but

Soobin doesn’t know what about this is funny.

“Here I am.” He replies, grim.

“Yeonjun! Good to see you, you know it’s the funniest thing, before we came tonight, I told Soob----”

Soobin lunges forward and punches Kai’s shoulder. “You told me nothing, you told me absolutely nothing.”

Kai is drunk. Soobin can tell by the glassy look in his eyes and the wicked smile on his mouth.

As if reading his mind, Beomgyu, kind Beomgyu says “I’ll get him some water.”

Kai throws an arm around Taehyun’s shoulder, steadying himself.

Kai clears his throat like he has something deeply important to say, and then declares, “Humans have two butts.”

Kai stumbles forward, Soobin catches him around the waist “Whoa, buddy.”

“I’m right,” Kai slurs. “You’re all just cowards.”

“Why are we cowards, Kai?” Soobin asks

Kai closes his eyes, lets his head lulling against Soobin’s shoulders. “You’re all to cowardly to agree with me, to rebel against the one-butt agenda. You’ve been brainwashed.”

“We should call him a cab.” Soobin says.

Taehyun nods. “I ordered one the second he started talking about butts, should be here in 3 minutes.”

Beomgyu appears with the water, which he forces into Kai’s hand.

“This margarita tastes like shit.” Kai complains, eyes still closed.

Taehyun takes his other arm and he and Soobin drag him out of the bar onto the cold sidewalk outside of the bar.

He turns to Yeonjun before he walks out the door, and he knows, as well as he knows the sound of his own heartbeat, that the sight of Yeonjun haloed in Christmas lights, a sad smile on his lips will be burned into Soobin’s brain for as long as he lives.

“I’m sorry” He mouths from over his shoulder. 

Yeonjun smiles, shakes his head like he understands.

In the morning, Soobin will murder his best friend for ruining his moment with Yeonjun, but tonight what matters is that he gets home safe.

Perhaps fantasies were supposed to stay just that.

The car pulls up after just a minute and Taehyun and Soobin pour Kai into it, his limbs too noodle-y now to resist.

Soobin takes a step into the car, but Taehyun shakes his head. “I’ll make sure he gets home. Go get your man.”

Soobin blushes. “My man?”

“Yeonjun right? You’ve had a crush on him forever. Looks like it might have been mutual.”

“How on earth did you know about that?”

“You were obsessed with him in high school. I remember one sleepover when you talked about him through all of A Walk To Remember. We’ve been friends for a long time Soobin.”

In the morning, he will tell Kai about this, right after kicking his ass. There’s nothing Kai loves more than being right. “I guess so. Thank you, Tae.”

“What are friends for? Good luck!”

He slams the door shut and the cab pulls away.

It’s freezing out. Soobin shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans and shivers a little. He wonders how awkward it will be to go back inside, find Yeonjun. He’s probably hanging out with his other friends by now. What is he supposed to do, tap him on the shoulder and say, _I’ve been nursing a crush on you for nearly 7 years, would you like to kiss?_

He doesn’t have to worry long, because he turns around, and there, illuminated until the neon glow of the Budweiser sign is Yeonjun.

He’s leaning against the clapboard wall of the bar, one leg propped up behind him, his arms crossed against his chest.

He’s thrown a camel coat on over the cropped turtleneck. He looks even more ethereal like this, his breath coming out his small puffs in front of his face.

“I was afraid you were going to leave without saying goodbye.” He greets Soobin.

Soobin’s breath catches in his throat. “I would never do that.” But he’s a liar, he’s a coward, because of course he was about to do just that.

Soobin walks over to Yeonjun, his feet crunching across the frost covered sidewalk, like he’s being pulled by a gravitational field.

They’re too close now, the space between them feels heavy and sweet as molasses.

Soobin leans down until the noise around them goes quiet. Until they are the only two people in the universe.

“I never got to tell you what I wished for.” Yeonjun says, his voice low. The tip of his nose has gone pink the cold.

“Yeah?” Soobin whispers.

Yeonjun blinks, slow, like he’s committing every part of this moment to memory. “I wished for you.”

Soobin’s heart is in his throat. It thrums in his ears. “You wished for _me?”_

Yeonjun nods. He’s braver than Soobin is.

“Why on earth would you do that?”

Yeonjun shakes his head like this is all very obvious. “I’ve had a crush on you since Trig. I come to this thing every year hoping you’ll be here. How’s that for a confession?”

Soobin wants to confess back, to tell him that it wasn’t just him, but he doesn’t have the words, there are no right words for this moment, so instead, he crushes his lips against Yeonjun’s.

Yeonjun responds to the kiss enthusiastically, stretching up on his tip toes to meet Soobin’s lips.

Soobin wraps one arm around Yeonjun’s waist and takes the other to the back of Yeonjun’s next where he threads his fingers through his pink hair.

Yeonjun’s hands are in Soobin’s hair too, tugging and pulling like he can’t get him close enough.

He nips at Soobin’s lower lip, then slips a tongue into his mouth.

Soobin gasps.

“It wasn’t just you.” He pants.

Yeonjun looks at him curious. “No?”

Soobin shakes his head. He’s flushed. Yeonjun is too, a smile spreading across his swollen lips. “In high school, I was so gone for you. Still am, I think.”

At this, Yeonjun smiles in earnest. He drops his hands and threads his pointer fingers through Soobin’s belt loops. He tugs, bringing their hips flush together.

Yeonjun pouts. He nudges his nose against Soobin’s neck, and whispers, his breath hot against Soobin’s jackrabbit pulse “ _Wanna come home with me, Binnie? _”__

____

Soobin nods, “Yeah, yes—” He’s breathless.

____

Yeonjun threads his fingers through Soobin’s, “I don’t live far from here.”

____

His house is only a few blocks down, Soobin holds his hand the whole way there. He’s shaking a little, but it’s not from the cold. His whole body is hot with the heat of adrenaline and anticipation.

____

Yeonjun lives down a quiet, treelined street because perfect boys like him grow up in perfect places like this.

____

He leads Soobin by the hand up his snow-covered front steps, and turns and places his finger to his lips before sliding the key into the lock.

____

Yeonjun’s parents’ house is dark and still, and he doesn’t waste time dragging Soobin up the carpeted stairs and into a bedroom door at the end of the hall.

____

Yeonjun lets out a deep sight once they’re inside, and flicks on a lamp setting the room in an orange glow.

____

It’s as much a time capsule as Soobin’s room at home is. Covered in trophies and framed basketball jerseys. Painted a dark navy blue, even the ceiling, dotted with stick on glow in the dark stars.

____

Yeonjun’s suit case sits in the corner, a riot of clothes thrown out around it.

____

Yeonjun sees Soobin eyeing it. “I couldn’t decide what to wear. Had a guy I really wanted to impress.”

____

Soobin lowers his mouth to Yeonjun’s “yeah?” he breathes against his lips.

____

“Yeah.” Yeonjun sighs, then rises up to close the distance between them.

____

Soobin stumbles forward, pressing Yeonjun’s back against the door, he pins him there with the weight of his whole body, wondering if he’ll ever feel anything _more_ that what he feels now. Yeonjun licks at the seam between their lips, and Soobin opens his mouth to take him.

____

It’s like being electrocuted, and Soobin would be fine, dropping dead right here in this moment.

____

It’s messy, and clumsy, the kissing and toeing off their boots and pulling at the roots of each other’s hair.

____

Yeonjun takes his hands from Soobin’s hair to his shoulder and shoves him, hard, onto the bed.

____

Yeonjun hovers over him, and he’s so beautiful it feels a little like Soobin shouldn’t be allowed to look at him at all. He’s always been gorgeous, but there’s something about him now, wrecked, panting, eyes glittering in anticipation, that Soobin knows he’s forever ruined for anyone else.

____

Yeonjun leans down to kiss him once more, but brings a hand to Soobin’s neck where he pulls at his borrowed necklace.

____

“Fuck,” He sighs, his delicate fingers tracing the cool metal.

____

“You’re wearing too many clothes.” Soobin pants.

____

Yeonjun doesn’t need to be told twice, he grasps the hem of his sweater and pulls his over his head.

____

Leaning down to lavish Soobin’s neck, he makes quick work of the buttons of his shirt. He throws it off into the corner. 

____

Soobin is fully hard now, straining against the zipper of his too tight pants, and by the way Yeonjun grinds against his leg, he’s there too.

____

Where their chests meet is liquid heat. Soobin doesn’t know how he’ll go on after this, after feeling something this good.

____

Yeonjun traces his pointer finger along the edge of Soobin’s waist. “Wanna take these off, can I, Binnie?” He whispers.

____

“Yeah, yea—”

____

Yeonjun deftly undoes the button and the zipper, shucking Soobin’s jeans and boxers all at once.

____

“ _fuck”_ Yeonjun whispers to himself. “ _knew you’d be big, Binnie._ ”

____

Yeonjun, pupils blown wide looks up at him, _“_ Wanna put my mouth on you.”

____

Soobin raises his head from Yeonjun’s blue sheets. “Yeah, Yeonjun. You can do whatever you want with me.” _I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours._

____

Yeonjun licks a thick stripe up the back of his painfully hard dick, and then mouths at the tip.

____

“Good?” He asks, his lips grazing the head.

____

Soobin’s brain has trouble formulating any words, but he manages to choke out “Good, yeah, so good for me, baby. So good.”

____

Yeonjun preens at the praises and takes the entirety of Soobin in his mouth, down his throat, hot and slick.

____

Soobin nearly loses it right there, the sight of Yeonjun’s pink head bobbing up and down, his eyes gazing up at him, wanting and soft.

____

Yeonjun keeps sucking, licking, perfect like the rest of him.

____

Soobin, props himself up an elbow “ _Stop_ , stop baby, I don’t want to come like this.”

____

Yeonjun pulls himself off Soobin and doesn’t waste any time crushing their mouths back together.

____

Soobin reaches down between them to help Yeonjun shuck off his pants, and the feeling of their bodies tangled together is like molten lava.

____

Yeonjun is breathing hard.

____

Soobin cups his face in his hands, “Are you okay, is this okay?” He whispers.

____

Yeonjun nods, “s’ perfect. You’re perfect. I want you.” He peppers Soobin’s cheeks with kisses, his temples, his jaw.

____

“What do you want?” Soobin asks. “Use your words, baby.”

____

Yeonjun looks up at him through his lashes. “Want you to fuck me, will you fuck me?”

____

Soobin’s bones have gone liquid. He’d do anything Yeonjun asked him to, but this was beyond any of his teenage fantasies.

____

“Yeah honey, I’ll fuck you.”

____

Yeonjun, looking as liquid as Soobin, reaches an arm over and pulls open his bedside table drawer, and produces a bottle of lube.

____

Soobin takes in from him and snicks open the cap.

____

It’s cold, but he warms it up between his fingers. It’s not that he’s never been with other men before, but he’s never been with Yeonjun before, and he wants to make it absolutely perfect for him.

____

He rolls Yeonjun under him and kisses him deeply, taking his mouth from his lips to his neck, to his chest, to his thighs. He kisses his knees, his ankles. Then back up.

____

He nudges Yeonjun’s knees up and licks at his inner thighs.

____

“Binnie, I _need_ it.” Yeonjun whines squirming against the bed, searching desperately for some kind of friction.

____

“Then I’ll give it to you.”

____

Soobin props Yeonjun’s hip up on a pillow, then presses his lubed up fingers against Yeonjun’s perfect, tight hole. He slips one digit inside, and Yeonjun sighs deeply at the pressure.

____

“Good?” Soobin asks.

____

“Need more.” Yeonjun sighs.

____

“Gotta be slow, don’t want to hurt you.”

____

“You’re not going to hurt me.” Yeonjun whispers, reaching down to card a hand through Soobin’s hair.

____

Soobin enters a second, fucking him more fully, in and out, in and out, scissoring his fingers, opening him up.

____

Yeonjun is moaning in earnest now, and the sound sends sparks down Soobin’s spine.

____

Soobin enters a third finger, brushing his prostate and Yeonjun’s hips buck off the bed.

____

Soobin presses his free forearm down across his sharp hip bones to keep him still.

____

“I’m ready, please, please.” Yeonjun begs, so far gone already.

____

Soobin pulls his fingers out, and reaches into Yeonjun’s drawer, grabbing a condom.

____

He slides it on, never harder in his life, slicks it with lube, and presses one more soft kiss to Yeonjun’s mouth. Yeonjun whines against his lips, babbling, begging, saying “ _Binnie”_ over and over again.

____

Yeonjun’s cock is leaking precum across his stomach. Soobin can tell just how badly he wants to touch himself, but he hasn’t yet. He’s so good. So perfect.

____

He lines up his cock with Yeonjun’s hole, leaking lube, and presses in.

____

It’s perfect, like the rest of him, warm and slick and taking him like their bodies were always meant to be together.

____

Under him, Yeonjun is falling apart. Moaning and tearing up, his hands scrambling for purchase across Soobin’s chest.

____

“How is it baby, are you okay?” Soobin leans down to kiss him. It’s messy, tongues and teeth and deep breathing.

____

“ _s’ good_. Harder Binnie.” Yeonjun begs.

____

Soobin no longer has the strength to resist. He pulls his hips out and pistons back in, fucking him fully.

____

Yeonjun gasps and Soobin claps his clean hand over his mouth to keep him from moaning too loudly. Yeonjun licks at it, until Soobin gives him two fingers to suck, keeping him quiet.

____

He won’t last much longer. He’s right on the edge of the cliff now. Every cell of his body sparking like flint and steel.

____

Yeonjun’s nearly there too.

____

Soobin angles just slightly to graze his prostate and Yeonjun’s eyes shoot open.

____

“Yes, God, yes.” He moans. Soobin lowers his lube covered hand to Yeonjun’s cock. It doesn’t take long. Three pumps and Yeonjun comes, in hot spurts across his chest.

____

Soobin buries his hips as deep as they will go, and follows, coming deep inside him, saying Yeonjun’s name over and over again like a prayer.

____

He collapses on him, sweaty and breathless.

____

Yeonjun kisses him, too tender for how wrecked Soobin feels.

____

Later, wrapped in clean sheets, well past 2am, a soft blanket of snow outside, Yeonjun nuzzles into Soobin’s chest.

____

“So you had a crush on me huh?”

____

Soobin kisses the top of his head. “Looks like I still do.”

____

Yeonjun smiles, and it’s better than Soobin ever let himself imagine. “Play your cards right and I’ll let you take me to prom.”

____

“Our universities aren’t far from each other, let me take you to dinner?”

____

“Only if you bring me a corsage.”

____

Soobin would buy this boy a million flowers, one corsage isn’t a big ask. “Deal.”

____

“Deal.” Yeonjun agrees.

____

He’s still for a moment, and Soobin thinks he might have fallen asleep against his chest, but his quiet voice breaks the silence.

____

“Hey, Binnie?”

____

“Yeah, Yeonjun?”

____

“Merry Christmas.”

____

“Merry Christmas.”

____

**Author's Note:**

> apparently writing anonymous txt fics is a thing i do now. 
> 
> if you're looking for more yeonbin angst, i also wrote [ cant get used to this, the fact that im alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357023)
> 
> thank you for reading and commenting! <3


End file.
